


Moving On

by kelenthe2nd



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Battle Scenes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, HyLin, Hyde and Linne are just too cute together, Marriage Proposal, One True Pairing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelenthe2nd/pseuds/kelenthe2nd
Summary: The Hollow Night had finally been over and the wielder of the Insulator would like to take his relationship with the Speed Star to the next level.
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Linne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Moving On

The sound of fumbling keys stuck out in the empty apartment hallway as Hyde Kido (now 25) was looking for the correct one to unlock the door in front of him. 

“I’ll just use the spare one that the front desk gave us,” chuckled Linne Kido (now 23) as she reached into her pockets and finally unlocked the door. The new apartment looked pretty tidy with a small kitchen and a living room wide enough to fit two couches. As the two began to unpack, they were ecstatic to finally begin their new lives as husband and wife. 

After years of partaking in such gruesome battles, the endless cycle of the Hollow Night came to an end. It wasn’t the only thing that came to end, so was Linne’s curse that had finally been broken after defeating Kuon once and for all. As such, Linne continued staying with Hyde with their relationship becoming personal as time went by. Wasn’t before long that the two had finally confessed their feelings for one another and began seeing each other as lovers rather than students/mentors. During this time, Hyde began to show her more and more of the beautiful world and went as far as to help her gain a scholarship to a prestigious university. By the time her graduation rolled around, Hyde was for certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Linne. 

He wanted to make this momentous occasion feel all the more special for the princess to make sure it was something she’ll never forget. Linne went through a drastic change now spouting orange glasses with her personality being more optimistic than before. Although Hyde himself still teases her for her height much to her dismay. The wielder of the Insulator used all of his savings to buy the perfect wedding ring, but the problem was where he would pop that question. After giving it some thought, he knew where and what the scenario would take place. The night of her graduation party hosted a variety of familiar faces including Yuzuriha, Seth, Orie & Waldstein who were there to congratulate Linne on getting her degree. 

“I wanna thank you all for coming, it means the world to me that you all came to celebrate the Princess of the Night Blade’s grand achievement.”

“Princess of the Night Blade, that’s certainly a name I haven’t heard in years,” thought Linne as she reminisced about her past ventures. They all shared a couple of drinks and enjoying themselves with it being the first time they all reunited ever since the Hollow Night ended. While Yuzuriha was distracting the guests with her unusual drinking habits, Hyde thought this was the perfect opportunity for him and Linne to share some privacy.

He went outside with Linne and was taking her to familiar spaces that shared a ton of meaning with him. He first took her to the toy store where their fates intertwined. They reminisced about the time Hyde accidentally touched her breast with Linne nearly choking him out for it.

“Yeah, I still thought you were a boy until you started to freak out” chuckled Hyde as he scratched the back of his head. They then went to the Riverside Area of Kanzakai which was the location where they confessed to one another and shared their first kiss.

“Your lips were so magic that day, no amount of sweets could ever replicate it” blushed Linne as she gripped Hyde’s hand wanting to never let it go. They finally arrived at the last location and the one Hyde had the most anticipation for. It happened to be the place where Linne rescued Hyde from getting attacked by a Void. The reason he took her there was that the area meant a lot to the both of them with the start of Hyde’s venture into the world of the In-Births. Linne’s hand kept gripping Hyde’s even more than before with Hyde himself starting to feel some pain. 

“Seeing you nearly die, is something I don’t wanna remember” whispered Linne as it seemed like she was on the verge of tears. The entire area was silent for a few seconds until Hyde took out his Insulator and swung it to Linne’s throat with Linne barely dodging an inch from the attack. Linne backflipped and landed on her feet, barely able to process what was going on. He then threw a projectile which she also happened to dodge as well.

“Hyde, what the hell’s gotten into you,” yelled Linne as she tried to keep her balance. 

“You’ve been so caught up with your studies that it’s almost as if you were never an assassin, to begin with,” said Hyde as he was positioning for battle. 

“All I’m asking, will you be my dance partner, for one last time?” whispered Hyde as he held his hand for her. 

He wanted Linne to confront her past fears to finally purge them once and for all. Linne wanted to distance herself from her past but knew exactly what Hyde’s intentions were for this proposed battle. Linne stood up and took off her glasses, tucked them in her coat, and roundhouse kicked Hyde in the face. He purposefully didn’t dodge the kick for Linne to garner the confidence she needed. Linne summoned her two blades and positioned herself for battle.  
  
“That’s the Princess of the Night Blade,” chuckled Hyde as stood up, Insulator in hand.

Like old times, Hyde and Linne fought for one last time with none of them forgetting a single beat. Hyde tried to keep up with the Speed Star’s pace who kept moving at the speed of light. Hyde’s Insulator had drastically grown since the last time they had fought so every strike was as powerful as the last. They nearly ended up destroying the entire area with the amount of carnage and projectiles thrown at one another. The duel between the two lasted for ages until they were out of breath. 

“This is your chance Linne, play up with your girlishness and let Hyde take hold of yo-” Linne’s train of thought was stopped when Hyde pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled away from their lips to further see eye to eye with one another. 

“Thanks, Hyde you finally helped me get over my past even with the amount of carnage that we caused,” said Linne as she tried to keep her balance on foot. 

“You were moving at the speed of light to the point where I couldn’t keep up with you. I guess you do live up to the moniker of the Speed Star.” laughed Hyde as he too was trying to keep his balance. 

“But what was the main reason for bringing me here or by all means taking me to such familiar places,” questioned Linne as Hyde pondered to think of a response. Everything went according to plan however the moment of truth came. If he couldn’t get this to work, the amount of effort and property damage will be worth nothing in the end.

“Linne, you’ve been the best thing that’s ever happened to me at this stage in my life. For being a princess with a 1000+-year-old soul in a human body, you’ve been able to adapt to my world quite well. You’re so beautiful, from all the fights we’ve had, from all the voids we’ve destroyed to defeating Kuon once and for all, you’ve remained a powerful individual. I don’t want you to be my princess anymore, but to become my queen. I wanna dedicate my life to protecting the Queen of the Night Blade!” yelled Hyde as Linne’s eyes kept widening with every word he said.

“Q..Q…..QUEEN?!” thought Linne as her mind started to go blank from the amount of information being thrown at her. 

“I wanna be with you for as long as I possibly can, be the King that treats his Queen with royalty!” 

“KING?! wait a minute,” thought Linne as she started to get her mind on track. “He wants to propose to me?”

After much monologuing, Hyde reached into his pocket and pulled the coveted box, and inside was the ring. He stood on one knee and opened it with the ring matching that of his Insulator. 

“Now Linne, would you like to be my queen forever?” 

It took every ounce of courage he had but he did it. He meant every single thing in those words and was eagerly awaiting Linne’s answer. 

“I’m sorry I….can’t” whispered Linne with her eyes getting watery. “I always get nervous when I’m around you Hyde, I’m falling more and more in love with you but I’m afraid it’ll come off as me being selfish. I’m so sorry,”

“You haven’t done anything wrong to offend me, Linne, I never knew you felt this way about us. I should be apologizing for making you feel insecure, let us be open with one another from now on, your happiness means more to me than anything else in this entire world,” said Hyde as he was on the verge of tears as well. 

“Do you mean it?” cried Linne as she wept on Hyde’s shoulder. “I love you, Hyde Kido.”

“I love you too, Linne,” said Hyde as he held onto her for dear life. 

“Now I’ll ask you again Linne, would you like to be my queen forever?”

“Where the hell did you guys go this late at night?” screamed Waldstein when the couple finally returned to the party. “Yuzuriha is knocked out on the couch, Orie left on such short notice, and Seth went out looking for you guys. He couldn’t help but notice the two unable to keep a straight face.

“Did you not listen to a word I said? You’re better than that princess.”

“I don’t think you should speak that way to the king and queen,” chuckled Hyde as Linne kept trying to contain her happiness.

“King, Queen? What are you two rambling on abo-” he stopped when Linne stuck out her hand and showed off her ring. Waldstein was speechless over the implication being shown and approached Hyde face to face. “If you think you’re going to marry the princess next to you, you’re sorely mistaken. It’ll be the most important task of your life and I’m sure someone of your stature isn’t suited for that”

“I disagree with that statement,” said a familiar voice entering the frame once again.

“Seth,” said Hyde puzzled over what was transpiring. Hyde and Seth had never had the best relationship with the two coming to blows many times especially with Hyde not trusting him 100%. But at the end of the day, the two ultimately shared mutual respect towards one another and it’d show whenever they fought one another. 

“I hate you, Kido,”

“I hate you too, Seth,”

“But I know, if someone can take care of Linne for the rest of her life, I wouldn’t have it be any other person but you,” said Seth with such serious infliction in his voice. “Also I’m not sure if you’re aware of this, but I’m an assassin so make one mistake with Linne and you will perish in an instant.”

“I won’t,” said Hyde, more determined than ever as he and Seth partook in a fierce handshake cementing his commitment 100%.

Members of Licht Kreis and surprisingly Amnesia all gave their blessings to the engaged couple once the dust had settled. Their PO Box near the front desk was full of gifts and letters from fellow In-Births.

_“Congratulations to you two! Enjoy yourselves for the rest of your lives! - Orie Ballardiae_

_“Congrats, little bro! Make sure that little Kido visits Aunty Yuzuriha whenever they come out <P” -Yuzuriha _

_“I better be invited to your wedding you perv” - Nanase_

_“Even though we fought on opposing sides, I always knew something was special between the two of you” - Chaos_

_“Congrats on finally getting laid clownfish >;D” - Carmine _

_“CAN I BE THE FLOWER GURL PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (TwT) - MIKA_

“Our wedding invites will surely be something,” chuckled Hyde as he finished reading the last letter. The two had finished packing and had settled on the couch to watch TV with a bowl of chocolate-covered popcorn. 

“I wanna be with you forever, I mean it,” said Hyde, huddling his fiance in the process.

“I know, I feel the same way..” said Linne, enjoying Hyde’s warm embrace. “You know, Yuzuriha’s letter stuck with me, having a little Kido,” 

“She was just joking around, I’m sorry if you got paranoid,” 

“I didn’t,” said Linne. She went silent, struggling to put the words that she wanted to say, fearing Hyde would reject them. She got up, sat on his crotch, and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“I-I-I would l-1-1ove to have children with you!” yelled Linne, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. Hyde was completely speechless, unable to give a response in front of his fiance. He got up close to her face and pressed his lips against hers, completely catching her off guard. After what seemed like ages, the two ran out of breath and released from one another, Hyde biting Linne’s bottom lip.

“Of course I wanna have children with you!” grinned Hyde with Linne’s face being as red as a tomato.

“Y-Y-YOU IDIOT” yelled Linne as Hyde couldn’t contain his laughter. 

The two proceeded to cuddle until they fell asleep on the couch. The future looked bright for the King and Queen of the Night Blade.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @keIenthe2nd  
> Here marks my first HyLin fanfic. It was extremely fun to write and I wanted to include a ton of context from the Chronicles Mode to fit the fic. I'm interested in making a Gordeau x Chaos and a Phonon x Nanase time skip fanfic if this one ends up doing well.  
> Give a kudos if you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
